


Usami's Field Trip

by entermates



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entermates/pseuds/entermates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nanami looked at all of the flowers. The red and white ones, they would look beautiful together.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Usami's Field Trip

⠀  
A soft breeze blew in the air. It was a sunny day, just like any other day on the island to be honest. However, the sun was making it hard for a certain gamer to see the screen of her console. She had her face buried in her pink DS as she yelled “Go Mario, go!” She would win, if she didn't then Nanami thought she didn't deserve her title. Nonetheless, she won her game, as a small yawn escaped her lips. ⠀  
⠀  
⠀“Falling asleep again, Nanami-San?” ⠀  
The voice belonged to her fellow student, Nagito Komaeda. He was pretty tall and had the messiest hair she had ever seen. He was always complaining about how useless his talent was but he could be nice at times. ⠀  
⠀  
“Mhm... Playing games wears me out... You know?” ⠀  
⠀“Nanami-San! We haven't even begun the trip yet and you're already falling asleep!” ⠀  
“S-sorry. I'll try not to.. If I can help it that is.” ⠀  
“Aha, that's your fault for staying up all night playing those video games miss super high-school level gamer.” ⠀  
“Ill have you know it happened to be the Legend of Zelda, one of the greatest games of all time!” The pastelette puffed her cheeks out in annoyance. ⠀  
⠀  
“Awight students! It is twime for our island field twip!” Usami called out, standing in front of a pink school bus. The kids had learned not to question where it how Usami got things like that. ⠀  
⠀  
“After you, Nanami-San!” The luckster said as he stepped aside for her like the gentleman he was.  
“Mhm, thanks.” ⠀  
⠀  
The bus ride was long. It mostly contained ibuki yelling and calling Tsumiki cute while saionji made fun of them. Koizumi was snapping pictures for memories meanwhile, Souda and Tanaka were fighting over Sonia. ⠀  
⠀  
Hinata, Nanami, and Komaeda had all squeezed into a single seat. Nanami had dozed off, her head resting on Hinata's shoulders. The boy didn't mind, he was used to being treated as Nanami's pillow. He and Komaeda tried to strike up casual conversations like their hobbies or favorite foods. ⠀  
⠀  
“And that Komaeda-Kun is why orange juice is my favorite drink.”  
⠀“Well then, if you insist it is Hinata-Kun!” Komaeda held his hands in front of his face and laughed. ⠀  
⠀  
Suddenly, the bus hit a bump in the road. People bounced up, the impact woke Nanami up instantly.  
⠀“What just happened? Did we go through one of those portals?” ⠀  
“Ah, no! We just hit a bump, that's all!” ⠀  
⠀“You have to admit that was exciting! Ibuki thinks it was so exciting! She even had Mikan cling to her!! It was so exciting for Ibuki!” ⠀  
⠀  
“I-I'm sorry for clinging onto you! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!” ⠀  
⠀“Ah, no need to apologize Mikan-Chan! You're cute when you act like that, ya knowww~!” ⠀  
⠀  
⠀The two were seated in front of the trio. With the pair's constant bickering, it was impossible for Nanami to go back to sleep, which disappointed her. She pulled out her 3DS and continued with playing Mario Kart, when it was snatched from her hands. ⠀  
⠀  
⠀“Nononononono! Chiaki-Channnn! Today is about hanging out with your friends not stuffing you face in some stupid game thingy! Us girls were gonna make a group and you're gonna ditch these smelly boys and join us, Kayyyy!” ⠀  
⠀  
“Hey!” Both boys shouted in protest. ⠀  
⠀“Well, you boys do smell! Icky,icky,icky worse than my aunt Nikki! Hey that rhymed!” ⠀  
⠀  
“Mioda-San, may I have my console back please?” ⠀  
⠀“Nopenopenope! You spend too much time on this weird thing! Who knows? One day you might get sucked into it! Therefore Ibuki declares that for the duration of this field trip, you will talk to people and not go on your stupid pink square thingy!” With that ibuki made the stupidest move she could've made. She dropped the console out the window. ⠀  
⠀  
Hinata had to hold Nanami back before she had an all-out-attack on Ibuki. “M-my games! My records, my goals! All gone... Gone...” ⠀  
The gamer buried her face into Hajime's shoulder, muttering to herself. ⠀  
⠀“Now look what you've done Mioda-San, you've broken her!” Hajime exclaimed, trying to comfort the girl in his arms. ⠀  
⠀“WAAHHH-! Ibuki broke Chiaki-Chan? Ibuki is sorry! She will make it up at the field trip she promises!” ⠀  
⠀  
“Alwight Students! We are here! Pwease have rwespect for the areas of the island! Remember the rules!” ⠀  
⠀  
»1: Have fun! ⠀  
»2: Be respectful of the island!  
»3: Do not litter! ⠀  
»4: Do not show acts of violence towards another student. ⠀  
⠀  
As Ibuki had said, the girls had formed a group together. Ibuki dragged the gamer away from Hajime and Nagito, despite her protests that is. ⠀  
⠀  
“Aha! Look Chiaki-Chan! The flowers are so pretty, wouldn't they look pretty as crowns?” ⠀  
⠀“They would but wouldn't Usami be upset with us for picking the flowers?” ⠀  
⠀  
The rabbit appeared smiling, “No I will not! You are picking them for a good use!” Usami vanished as fast as she had appeared. ⠀  
⠀“You heard what she said, now what color do you like or which one catches your eye?” ⠀  
⠀  
Nanami looked at all of the flowers. The red and white ones, they would look beautiful together.  
⠀“Mioda-San, what about a combination of Red and White flowers?” ⠀  
“Ooh a combination! Ibuki likes that idea!” ⠀  
⠀  
The group picked bunches of flowers, more than just red and white. Nanami picked those colors for herself and saved some as a small bouquet for Hajime. It would be a thank-you for helping her earlier, she thought. Nothing more, nothing less. ⠀  
⠀  
⠀“Ooh! These will look pretty on your tiny head!” ⠀  
Ibuki sat behind Nanami and positioned the flowers in her hair. The crown felt a bit weird at first, but the gamer grew used to it. ⠀  
⠀  
“Alright everyone! Get together, I'm going to take a picture!” ⠀  
⠀  
Koizumi set her camera for a timer and joined the other girls in the photo. They all smiled and laughed. The group even took a few funny photos.⠀  
⠀  
At the end of the field trip the two groups combined again. Most if the guys looked awful. Souda was covered in flower petals, while Kuzuryuu and Nidai were soaking wet. Hinata and Gundam were the only ones that looked the same as they had in the morning. ⠀  
⠀  
⠀The gamer walked up to Hinata and smiled. ⠀  
“Hey, Hinata-Kun, I got these for you.” She gave him her small bouquet of flowers. Hajime blushed slightly and then smiled. “Thank you Nanami-San it means a lot.” ⠀  
⠀“Aww! Look at the two love birds! Ibuki ships it so hard, oh so hard!” ⠀  
⠀The pair laughed as the watched Ibuki obsess over them. It was a feeling that made being trapped on the island not feel so bad. ⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
“Oi! You guys comin or not?” Souda yelled, “Usami's makin a campfire and were roasting s'mores!” ⠀  
⠀  
“Ooh! Ibuki loves S'mores, come on!” The musician ran ahead, yelling for everyone to follow. ⠀  
⠀“Come on Nanami-San lets go.” ⠀  
⠀  
The day had been a joy, a relief to their situation. The blazing heat of the fire in Nanami's face warmed her, just like Hinata letting her rest on his shoulder while the group sang cheesy campfire songs led by Ibuki. ⠀  
⠀  
It had truly been a wonderful and happy day ♡ ⠀  
⠀


End file.
